barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Oh How Campy
(Opening Theme) --Ken was bringing 3 fire woods and Barbie was just sitting on a log-- Ken: Nothin' like the great outdoors to show-off one's man skills. --Then Barbie pressed the button on the the remote and fire came out then Raquelle & Ryan just arrived-- Raquelle: Camping? You said we were going to a luxury wooded resort. Ryan (on couch): You know my sister, it was the only way I could get her to come. --Ryan opens the trunk of his car and there was many luggadges of Raquelle-- Ken: All this for an overnight trip? Ryan: (whispers) So glad we didn't have to bring the tanning bed. Raquelle : You didn't bring my tanning bed?! --Raquelle threw a bag at Ryan's head-- Barbie: C'mon Raquelle, it's fun to rough it once in a while. Raquelle: You don't expect me to camp in something so... --Raquelle steps into the camper and saw the Dreanhouse foyer in the camper-- Raquelle: Common? --Raquelle looks at the outside of the camper and looks inside in the camper-- Raquelle: Huh! Not five-star, but duable. --And they were all gathered up in the camp fire-- Barbie: The best part about camping is dinner over an open fire! Now what should we whip up? Ken: Got it covered. --Ken rushed to the river and caught a fish and went back just for 2 seconds-- Ken: (talks like a pirate) A fresh seafood feast for my lady. Barbie: Aw Ken! You were made for the outdoors! --Then the fish slapped ken on the cheeks with his tail until Ken let go of the fish-- Ryan: Whatever! Can nature boy do this? (sings) Puppy you're like a medal lock in the sky- --Then Barbie interups Ryan-- Barbie: Hike! We need a hike! Now! Ryan: There's six more verses. Barbie: We're losing the light. Ryan: Wait! Where's Raquelle? --They heard Raquelle's singing in the camper bathroom-- Raquelle: Aaah! Barbie: Oh! You found the tub! (smells a bad odor) What is it you're soakiing in? Raquelle: Ridiculously expensive french perfume. Barbie: Dry off! We're going on a hike. Barbie : Hah! That's better! --Raquelle saw a butterfly-- Raquelle: Killer bee! --Raquelle hugs Ken-- Barbie: Oh Raquelle! It's just a butterfly. Isn't she pretty? --Barbie puts butterfly on her head-- Ken: Ooh! I'd love a picture of that! Ryan would'ya? --Ryan was about to take the picture but Ryan said to Ken he can't get in the picture but he can get in the picture-- Ryan: Can't get you in. Step back a bit... --Ken stepped ack a bit-- Ryan: A little bit more. --Ken moved back a little bit more and he fell and Ryan took the picture and only Ken's feet was seen in the picture-- Ryan: That's a keeper! --Barbie picks a couple of daisies-- Barbie: Aren't these gorgeous Raquelle? Raquelle: Eeee! Poison Ivy! Barbie: Raquelle, their daisies! Raquelle: Eeee! Poison Daisies! --Barbie looks at the camera and smiled and shaked her head sidewards-- Barbie (on couch): Guess you can take the girl out of Malibu but you can't take Malibu out of the girl. Next time, (whispers) I'll lead the girl in Malibu. --Raquelle was walking scared and a pincone hit Raquelle's head-- Raquelle: Aaah! What is it? A visious flying porcupine? --Raquelle was running around while talking and she was screaming after she was done talking and keeps running-- Barbie: It's a pine cone Raquelle, a visious pine cone. Raquelle: Oh! I'm light-headed! Ken, carry me back to the camper! --Raquelle jumped into the arms of Ken and Ken fell on the ground with Raquelle and Ken saw some Poison Ivy-- Ken: Now this, is Poison Ivy. Raquelle: Whaaaaa?! --They were done hiking and they were about to go to the camper-- Raquelle: Anybody needs me, I'll be in the hot tub. --Raquelle opens the door-- Raquelle: A bear! A bear is in the camper! --Everybody shaked their heads sidewards and Everybody looked inside and all they saw was Blissa- Blissa: Meow. Barbie: Blissa! You adorable little stoleway! Raquelle, you need to just calm down and try to be one with nature. Raquelle: No way! I have been tromatized enough! The only thing that'll calm me down is a soak in the hot tub. --Raquelle opens the bathroom door and saw a bear-- Raquelle: A b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b- --Everybody shaked their heads sidewards again-- Raquelle: Oh never mind! --Raquelle opens the bathroom door and went in and there was really a bear and the camera was at the back of the bear and the bear was in the hot tub-- Raquelle: Shove over! You won't believe the day I've had! Bear: Roar? --Raquelle went in the hot tub--